1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to composites and articles fabricated therefrom. More particularly, this invention relates to composites and articles having improved penetration protection.
2. Prior Art
Ballistic articles such as bulletproof vests, helmets, structural members of helicopters and other military equipment, vehicle panels, briefcases, raincoats and umbrellas containing high strength fibers are known. Illustrative of such articles are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,574; 4,748,064; 4,413,110; 4,737,402; 4,613,535; 4,650,710; 4,737,402; 4,916,000; 4,403,012, 4,457,985; 4,737,401; 4,543,286; and 4,501,856.